LYKOS - Wolves of the North
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: They were forced into an unwanted alliance. She, belonging to the uncivilized wolf tribe, was fearless and stubborn. The kind of mate he never dreamt of. He, the captain of the enemy tribe, was crude and immature. The kind of mate she would never fall for. Fate surely had a different plan.[AU]
1. I

**LYKOS - WOLVES OF THE NORTH**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima & its publishers. Other original characters, settings, and themes belong to the authoress.**

* * *

 **Notes** :

 _ **Lykos**_ – in this story, immortal Wolf beings in human form — basically, my own version of a werewolf heh! (If you're familiar of Inuyasha, then think of the character KOUGA, who's a wolf youkai!). I'll be using 'wolf' or 'lykos' interchangeably.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

"We can still fight, Father," insisted Juvia, a young female lykos. She knelt in front of the great tribal wolf leader of Cerule.

The aging leader wiped the tear-stained cheeks of his daughter. His eyes, once were vibrant gold orbs, were dulled with sadness and resignation. "We are no longer a match to them, my child. Some of our warriors have been captured; many injured. They are playing with our weakness."

Centuries ago, the vast Northern Lands were governed separately by different tribal clans. The biggest of them all was Cerule, occupying almost half of the Northern Lands. Its dominance became a threat to other tribes. Zeref, the commander of Ember, invaded the lands of the other tribes, conquering and placing them under one leadership. Ember suddenly found itself rivaling the dominion of Cerule. Decades passed, and the territorial dispute between Cerule and Ember lingered. With the rise in power of Ember came the weakening of Cerule.

And now, presently, Cerule's foundation was about to crumble. The Cerulean warriors could no longer defend their territories, as the Emberian invasion came closer and closer. The formidable iron gate was about to fall.

"Lord Jun," called out Gajeel, one of the strongest warriors of Cerule, stood outside the cave of the wolf leader.

"You may enter, Gajeel," the lykos leader dismissed Juvia, but the female lykos was adamant in staying with her father.

The young male lykos pushed open the stone doors of the leader's den. His tall frame was intimidating to Juvia. He sighed out loud as his gaze fell upon the female lykos's face. Juvia was distraught, and with good reason. The two of them grew up together, and Gajeel knew that she tended to carry the weight of the world on her shoulder — even when she's incapable of resolving it.

"We are outnumbered, my lord. Some of our warriors, if not injured, are fleeing or surrendering. How should we proceed from here?" he asked with his usual impassive countenance, but the frustration and panic in his voice were evident.

The wolf leader's head dropped in surrender. "We have no choice left, Gajeel. I shall surrender to the Emberians," he announced with heavy heart.

Juvia stood up to block her father from exiting the den. "No, Father. We cannot acquiesce just like that. Please do not be the leader who let go of his people and land. It cannot be you, father!"

The once mighty Cerulean leader rose to his feet. He placed gentle hands on his daughter's shoulders. A smile, albeit sad and defeated, was displayed on his aging face. "My daughter," his voice was soft, "I cannot be the leader who clung to his pride while his people bled and died."

With that declaration, both Juvia and Gajeel moved out of their leader's way. With heavy hearts, they followed the Cerulean commander wherever fate will lead them.

##

###

###

##

A messenger from Cerule arrived bearing pleasurable news to Zeref. Upon reading the scroll, with the official insignia of the Cerulean leader, the supreme commander of the Ember empire rose from the cushion placed in his tent, pacing back and forth in deep thoughts.

Thousands of his army were camped a few kilometres from the battlefield in front of Cerule's iron gates. Two weeks had passed since Zeref personally led his army to war against the last independent tribe of the Northern Lands. Once he captured Cerule, Zeref will become the ultimate wolf emperor of the North.

It took quite a long time to formulate an excellent battle plan. He had to find a gaping hole before he could attack Cerule. Just a tiny crack, and Zeref knew the Northern Lands would be under his control.

What led to Cerule's downfall was due to all other tribes joining forces with Zeref. Of course that wasn't an easy feat. Some were easy to persuade; others needed a little more violent convincing. And the scroll in his hands indicated that the path to complete supremacy was within arm's reach.

"Call the captain," he told his attendant. A political strategy was being concocted in his head. The main protagonist of it was none other than his brother, the High Captain of the First Battalion.

"Yo Bro, you need me?" a gruff voice reverberated inside Zeref's tent.

Looking up, the Ember commander eyed the newcomer. This was his younger brother. Tufts of salmon-coloured strands were truly eye-catching. So different from his dark tresses. There was an element of mischief splayed across his boyish face. So different from Zeref's impassive and mature demeanour.

"I have good news, Natsu," was the greeting he gave the young wolf captain.

"Good news means those Cerule bastards are surrendering."

"Is that so? Then, it is indeed good news. The Cerulean commander expresses his wish to surrender," Zeref declared to his brother. Natsu raised a brow, unable to just take Zeref's words just like that. "But of course, with certain conditions."

"Conditions?" he inquired. Zeref handed him the scroll from Cerule. He motioned for Natsu to read the contents of the documents. As expected, Natsu was displeased with the conditions set by Cerule. "Are they fucking kidding us?" he bellowed, crumpling the scroll in his hands out of anger. "Who do they fucking think they are, demanding such demands."

Zeref chuckled. His brother Natsu had just turned eighteen. Compared to Zeref, he's just a pup, quick to anger and very brash in his decision-making. "This is father's dream, to have all the North tribes under our rule. With Cerule's surrender, we are about to accomplish what our father was unable to do. Giving in to their demands is nothing."

"Pray, do tell, dear brother, how you're going to let Cerule continue to govern their lands? The other tribes would rebel if they find out about this. Our rule is that we will be placing an Emberian as the authority."

Zeref approached his brother, patting his back with vigorous energy. "Do not worry, little brother. I have the perfect plan."

##

###

###

##

Everything was elaborate when it comes to Emberian ways. Just for this supposed 'peaceful' talks, an enormous tent was set up in the middle of the battlefield, which had been declared the neutral zone for the time being. In this tent, the formidable leaders from both warring tribes met for the first time.

Along with her father and Gajeel, Juvia walked with her head held high, even with burly, intimidating lykos warriors lined up on both sides. A path had been created for the three Cerulean delegates. She observed some eyes strained to get a glimpse of her. Lykos were very traditional creatures — men are the warriors, while the women take care of the household. Not in Cerule's case, and certainly, not Juvia. She grew up trained in the art of fighting, known as the warrior princess. Though she didn't command her own battalion, many Cerulean soldiers regarded her as a leader.

So for her to walk side by side with the tribal leader, it was certainly a sight. Not only that, it was certainly brave for her to make an appearance. All three of them were relying on their enemy's word that no harm would come to them during this 'peaceful' discussion.

Of course, precautions were in place, since Gajeel was very weary of such turn of events. He arranged for his own battalion to be on standby, in case discussions wouldn't fall through. In fact, if he had it his way, Juvia wouldn't be part of this at all. But he, more than anyone else, knew the extent of stubbornness the young female lykos possesses. He couldn't argue with her. The only thing he can do would be to protect her with everything he's got. Even if it meant sacrificing his life.

Catching them by surprise, the wolf commander of Ember waited for them by the entrance of the tent. This at least showed his courtesy.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the elusive Cerule leader," he bowed to Jun in greeting. "I am Zeref of the Ember tribe," he introduced himself.

Jun reciprocated the younger leader's show of respect. "Thank you for agreeing to meet us. This is my second-in-command, Captain Gajeel," he presented the presence of the tall man on his right. Turning to his left, Jun proudly announced his daughter. "And this is Juvia, the princess of Cerule, my daughter."

He eyed Juvia, and a wicked smile threatened to appear on his lips, but he held it in. "Indeed, the rumour is true of the Cerulean princess's bravery."

Juvia slightly bowed her head, "Thank you for the kind words. On behalf of many Cerulean citizens, Juvia hopes for a good outcome from this discussion."

Zeref nodded, quite impressed with the tone of confidence coming from the female lykos. "That is also my goal. Please join me inside, and let us commence our deliberation." He opened the tent's flap, motioning for his guests to enter.

An attendant led the three Ceruleans to their designated seats in front of a wooden round table. Juvia couldn't help but silently admire the wolf commander for being more respectful and considerate than what she expected. It would've been enough to offer cushions while sitting on the ground.

"There is one more individual I wish to invite to our discussion," Zeref informed them. As if on cue, the tent's flap opened and a slightly built lykos warrior entered. With her keen eyes, Juvia observed the newcomer's physique. For a soldier, as well in comparison to the garrison stationed lined up outside, this one was on the slender side. Yet, Juvia could tell his body was toned. Gajeel was a few heads taller than him; yet, he carried a more intimidating air around him. The most eye-catching feature was definitely his rosy-tinted hair. The spikes were all over the place, but it didn't appear dishevelled at all.

"This is Natsu, the High Captain of the Ember army," Zeref introduced. "The new tribe leader of Cerule."

All, except Zeref, were in a state of confusion mixed with shock. No discussion had been made yet, but Zeref was already declaring a decision. However, before the three Ceruleans could make a protesting remark, the wolf leader of Ember dealt another blow.

"Captain Natsu will be Lady Juvia's betrothed."

* * *

 **a/n: So... what am I doing creating a new story while I'm not uploading two ongoing ones? Well... a few months ago, because of deep gratitude, I asked a very kind reviewer if they have a theme request. The request was for a NaVia multi-chapter fic, and it's about werewolves.**

 **No matter how much I try to come up with a good and unique werewolf fic, I can't. It feels like there were too many I've read, and I was concerned I might end up copying ideas. So, I just adapted an original story i wanted to write. I even borrowed the two kingdoms I created - Ember and Cerule.**

 **I only did a quick google for another word for "wolf". Initially, I wanted to use the Japanese "ookami", but I might end up confusing this story with my Gruvia Inugami fic.**

 **I'm still unsure where I'm going with this. Also, it all depends on the response I get. I'm way too invested in creating a satisfactory plot for Spark, but I just want to put this out there. So, let me know if it's interesting enough.**

 **Lastly, that very kind reviewer/reader is none other than APITATOOR. I'm not sure if this qualifies as a werewolf fic, or if it's even enjoyable. Still, thank you for the support you've shown my stories. Please Enjoy!**


	2. II

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **a/n: in the first chapter, I wrote that lykos are immortal. I'm changing it. they're mortal, but their lifespan are pretty long. I'm not sure (yet) if that has an impact to the story or not, however.**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Zeref prided himself of being a tactician, a practical thinker, a great analyst, and truly a suitable leader. Or, as his younger brother would say, a smart ass. He silently applauded the way he delivered the news. It was as if such declaration was announced during a casual gathering, rather than a negotiation in the middle of a tribal war.

The inside of the tent was blanketed in silence. The first sign of movement came from the Emberian captain.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Natsu grumbled. Zeref preferred that his brother refrained from such coarse language, especially in front of the Cerulean leader. Then again, Natsu's reaction could go either three ways — shouting, cursing, or a mixture of both. "Say something that's more sensible," he said through gritted teeth. At least he was keeping his temper in check.

Zeref cleared his throat, taking the chance to glance at the Cerulean wolves in front of them. There was the air of anger radiating from the warrior named Gajeel. Jun sat quietly with his fists clenched, while the lykos princess had a hard-to-read expression. "I am willing to accept the conditions set by the Ceruleans, if they consent with my own proposal. Cerule will keep their tribe's name, as well as continue to govern their lands. Only, the Lady Juvia will become Captain Natsu's mate."

The rage inside Natsu was becoming apparent. However, before he could object, Juvia rose from her seat.

"Juvia accepts Ember's proposal.

"Juvia!", "Oi!" Both Gajeel and her father tried to cut her off at the same time, but Juvia was resilient.

"Juvia will do anything for her tribe," she proclaimed with full confidence that rivalled Zeref's. "If that's what it takes to protect Cerule, then Juvia is willing to marry even the lowliest lykos."

Natsu's head snapped to her direction. "Watch your mouth, female. You don't get to decide here. I can command an army to wipe out your uncivilized tribe."

"Uncivilized? From my point of view here, it is you acting all savage, not Juvia, nor any Cerulean lykos," Juvia shot back in annoyance. She felt her father's hand gently tapping her hand, asking her to stop. She observed Gajeel was ready to go on the offensive any moment. Juvia knew this was the moment to exert a little patience. "Once again, Juvia is willing to become the mate of the Emberian captain, as long as we sign an agreement regarding our conditions."

This time, Zeref sent Natsu a warning stare. Natsu knew when to back away from his brother, especially when the latter had switched onto his serious mode. "All the tribes we've conquered had acquiesced to Emberian laws. Decision-making falls under an Emberian representative. While I am willing to accept your conditions, I have to maintain partiality and follow the policies I've created. Cerule will be under the Ember's empire, but will retain some of its authority. Thus, its rule will be under Captain Natsu, my younger brother."

"We will review this proposal carefully and give you a decision by tomorrow." It was Jun who spoke this time. Zeref nodded in response.

"There is no need, father," Juvia spoke up. "Juvia had already given consent. There is nothing more to discuss, father," she said this with full determination.

Not able to accept such development, Natsu stormed out of the tent without a word. He knew that the longer he stayed inside, the angrier he will get. He needed time to cool down and think of a way to convince his brother to change his mind.

The negotiation between the two lykos tribes ended. Thus, the war was concluded.

##

####

##

The Emberian army didn't exactly retreat as was expected. However, news spread that those in high positions, such as Zeref and his captain left for Ember. Still, a few hundreds of Emberian warriors lingered at the camp they built some distance from Cerule's iron gates.

Two days had passed since that 'successful' negotiation. Accordingly, Zeref had scheduled the mating ceremony for both Juvia and Natsu. In a week's time, Juvia will officially be mated. Though many were relieved that the ongoing war had stopped, they couldn't celebrate wholeheartedly — especially after learning that the beloved princess will need to mate with the Emberian captain.

Historically, the Cerule tribes were seen as the more superior lykos. They were great in number, boasting brute strength and skills. Other tribes were seen as inferior. Ember was smaller in size, both in land and population. Yet, many Emberians were ambitious. A particular lykos named Igneel roamed Earthland to learn various cultures and trades. He brought newfound knowledge to Ember, and the tribe prospered. He was able to oust the tribal leader, and declared himself the supreme commander. His thirst for dominance grew. He began to make negotiations with other tribes. Many became enamoured with the wealth he offered. When tribal leaders rejected his proposal, he backed out easily. Unknowingly, Igneel waited for the chance to grow stronger until he could forcefully gain them. He was a smart lykos, and understood that he wouldn't be able to defeat Cerule unless he conquered all the other tribes. Unfortunately, Igneel was killed in battle before his goal was met.

During Igneel's conquest, his oldest son, Zeref was always by his side. The younger lykos had acquired his ambitious and determined nature. In fact, Igneel knew that Zeref surpassed him when it came to tactics and strategies. Zeref vowed to his father that they would triumph and put all tribes, including Cerule, under the Emberian dominion.

How times had changed. Years passed and Cerule became the inferior tribe — a land that was left behind by the passing of time. Where Ember delved into architecture, arts, and knowledge-searching, Cerule kept their traditional ways. To the Emberian eyes, Cerulean ways appear crude and primitive.

##

###

##

The fury inside in his body had not dissipated yet; it probably won't if the wedding with the Cerulean lykos would push through. The journey back to Ember was quiet and tense. Though Natsu tried to argue with his brother, Zeref paid no heed. He understood why his brother planned this way. Natsu may not be as intelligent as the older lykos, but he certainly was not an idiot. He could comprehend the importance of giving in to Cerule, yet at the same time showing them who's actually the boss.

It may seem that Cerule had their way of continuing their own governing, but not exactly. The authority, as Zeref had told him, will actually go to Natsu. Apparently, Zeref had already concocted of a plan for the ruling tribal leader of Cerule.

"Natsu!" a high-pitched voice caught his attention. He turned to see a slender and short female lykos with blue hair running towards his direction. "Is it true? Are you mating with a Cerulean lykos?"

He rolled his eyes at such a greeting. News could really travel fast. "It's nice to see you too, Levy," he responded in annoyance.

"She's upset after hearing it," Levy informed him, her voice sounds frantic. "You better clear it up to her, or she'll be really angry… and we know it's nice a good idea to anger her."

Natsu sighed in defeat, very much aware of what Levy was talking about. It had been weeks since he's back home, since he last saw her because of the war with Cerule. The last thing he needed was for _her_ to be angry at him.

Levy questioned him again, "So, is it really true?"

"Yes. I will be mated with a Cerulean weakling in a week's time."

The air around them suddenly felt heavy. Ever since he was a pup, Natsu had been devoted to one female lykos, daughter of a pack leader in Ember. Though a betrothal between them had never been in place, it somewhat became an unofficial arrangement between the two. In fact, Natsu was sure if his father was alive, he would've pushed for Natsu to marry her. But Zeref had a mind of his own, and he certainly desired for his brother to mate with someone else.

"She won't be happy about it," Levy sadly commented.

"And you think I am?" he shouted in anger. Levy cowered a bit, stepping away from him. Apologizing, Natsu bid Levy goodbye. He could feel the weakening of his limbs, since the accumulated exhaustion finally set in. He headed straight to his own den, hoping that the cruel reality would be gone after a good long slumber.

As luck would have it, _she_ was there, standing rigidly. The glowing rays of the sun bathed her golden hair, making her appear divine. He felt a stinging pain inside his chest. Just a glimpse of her, and Natsu knew he could not let her go.

His feet were heavy, so he dragged them to reach her quicker. They stood face to face without saying a word. There was anger mixed with hurt in her eyes. Not letting her speak a word, he enveloped her in his arms. His hold on her was gentle at first and then it became tighter.

"I'm sorry," he said in muffled words as he buried his nose deeper into her hair.

She didn't hug him back. "For what? Because you're prioritizing duty before me?"

"I cannot go against my brother," he declared, and she should know that.

"And what about me? What about us?" she asked, as she tried to push him off of her. When he didn't let go, she exerted much effort. "Let me go, you bastard." Natsu complied. "Is that it? Just because your brother said so? You're going to mate with some filthy lykos, just because your brother ordered you too? You have your own life, Natsu. You promised me you would tell Zeref about us!" she ranted, almost in tears.

With shoulders slumped, he hung his head low, unable to meet her eyes. "I will never defy Zeref. This is one step towards accomplishing Father's dreams. I cannot be the one to fail them," he reasoned. The response he got was a slap on his right cheek. It stung, but he knew this was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling.

"Think of a way, Natsu. I gave you myself — my heart, my body, my everything. Do something about it." With a flip of her golden hair, she walked away from him, shoving him out of her way.

"Forgive me, Lucy," came out as a whisper, watching her disappear from his sight.

##

###

##

The full moon served as the only light, as the whole forest was engulfed in darkness. In front of her, the moon's reflection danced on gentle waves of the river. Juvia inhaled the fresh autumnal breeze. Winter will be arriving, and preparation for the cold season should begin. For the past months, the tribe's main concerns were to defend their lands against the threat.

It was now resolved, and a part of her was satisfied that she made that happen. She was part of the resolution, and she hoped her mother would be proud. Unfortunately, Juvia wasn't sure if her mother would be happy that she was sacrificing herself. Looking up at the sky, Juvia made a silent prayer, asking her deceased mother to understand her decision.

Gajeel had chided her nonstop the moment they returned. He berated her for the brash decision, even shaking her roughly to wake up from her insanity. Her father watched from the sidelines in helplessness. Juvia could tell Jun was feeling ashamed that he couldn't do anything for his daughter. Juvia had insisted that this would be for the good of everyone — for the benefit of their tribe. She might be the sacrificial lamb, but she didn't need to be pitied.

"I am a strong lykos, daughter of the mighty alpha and luna of the river pack," she proclaimed proudly, hoping to assure her father.

Yet, sitting alone and reflecting on what transpired, especially with the mating ceremony set in a week, the worries begin to plague her. Juvia admitted to herself that she's scared. Tears start to stream down her face, and she let it flow. This would be the only moment where she could release her weakness and fear.

She feared for her tribe, for her father, and for herself. But if the only option was to give herself to the brutal captain of Ember, then so be it.

Wiping the salty liquid from her eyes, she offered a hymn to the river goddess to continue to look after Cerule.

A rustling sound alerted her senses. Turning around, the familiar silhouette of a female lykos came into view. Her shoulder-length silver hair glistened under the moonlight. A warm smile was etched on her face. "I knew I'd find you here."

Juvia snickered. "And how did you escape the iron-clad protection of your brother?" This was Lisanna, Juvia's best friend. About two years ago, she was captured by a group of Western lykos, when Lisanna mistakenly roamed near their borders. Lisanna was imprisoned by one of the Western tribes, and they demanded a high ransom. Juvia headed the negotiations, and Lisanna was eventually released after a year. Hence, both her older brother and older sister became so protective of the young wolf.

"I snuck out, as usual."

"Elfman will surely scold you, but you should be scared of Mira's anger," Juvia rolled her eyes. She patted the soft ground beside her, inviting her friend to sit with her. Lisanna obliged. "You're going to scold Juvia, aren't you?" she pouted, knowing that the news of her supposed sacrifice had reached the ears of each tribe member.

As soon as she sat down, Lisanna pinched Juvia's left cheek, a deep scowl replaced the smile she wore. "Gajeel mentioned it to Elfman, and big bro told us. I can't believe you agreed to such a monstrous deal. You offered yourself to the devil."

Flinching from the pain inflicted on her reddening cheek, Juvia returned the favour by flicking Lisanna's forehead, and the latter yelped out loud. "Juvia didn't offer herself. It was a mutual decision. We indicated our wish to surrender, but the Emberians should give us the authority to continue to rule our tribe. They agreed, with the condition that Juvia will marry their captain, Zeref's brother. It made sense. It was a win-win situation. They're putting an Emberian figure to rule our tribe, alongside a Cerulean," she pointed at herself to emphasize the explanation.

"You thought it thoroughly, even in an instant, huh?" Lisanna shook her head in disbelief. It was never an issue of Juvia's decision-making ways. Juvia was known to be witty and a problem-solver. After all, she did make it possible to free Lisanna from her captors. "Is he good-looking?"

"Huh?" Juvia glared at her friend, completely understanding the question. "He has pink hair," she answered, as if that provided a satisfactory response.

"Do you know if he has tendencies of an alpha? Otherwise, you won't see him transform into his mighty lykos form," Lisanna shuddered when she paused, "with pink fur!"

The two friends burst into laughter. Only those with alpha (for male) and luna (for female) attributes can transform into their beast form. If not, they remained in their human-like form, with the exception of the furry tail and fluffy ears. With the genes she inherited from her parents, Juvia had both alpha and luna attributes. She had only transformed in her lykos form three times.

"What about the general from the West tribe?"

Again, Juvia understood perfectly what Lisanna was asking. Instantly, she recalled of a stoic demeanour with a deep gaze that penetrated into one's soul. A handsome face flashed before her eyes. He was her ideal, and her infatuation was expected. But living in separate territories, with different tribe culture, a bond was never plausible.

And with an upcoming mating ceremony to whom she considers an enemy, it would be completely impossible for her to be with _him._

" _He_ will just remain as someone who made my heart beat," she answered truthfully to Lisanna. A deep sigh was released from her lips. Lisanna patted her back, and the two friends stared at the still waters of the river.

"Well, let's hope your pink-haired wolf isn't as ruthless as his brother's reputation," Lisanna broke the silence after a few minutes.

Smirking and producing a smug smile, Juvia stood up, folding her arms across her chest. "Juvia will show him the very definition of ruthlessness."

Too bad; her challenging words didn't reach the intended recipient. And though said as if she's declaring a war, Juvia couldn't help but think about her betrothed — what he was currently doing, what he was like (when he wasn't angry or yelling). Such things crossed her mind. For the fleetest moment, a bout of excitement surged through her body as she recalled his face.

"Natsu…" she murmured, as if telling the wind a deep secret. Lisanna didn't hear her, and she was glad.

##

###

##

The following day, a convoy of Emberian army and servants arrived outside the iron gates of Cerule. They were to escort Juvia and her entourage to Ember, where the mating ceremony would be held. Juvia was packed and ready, despite the Emberian representative indicating they could leave in a day or two.

It wasn't out of eagerness that she insisted to depart for Ember. Of course not! She was just keen to finally put a stop to lingering worry for her tribe. The soonest she mated with the Ember captain, the soonest the hostilities between the tribes would end.

She was ready, she announced. Juvia had been ready the moment she agreed to the condition. Thus, the journey of the Cerulean princess to the Ember lands began.

* * *

 **a/n:** to be honest, I wasn't sure if the story was interesting enough. it doesn't seem to garner enough interest from the readers. however, for the sake of the 7 readers who left a review, here's chapter 2. thank you for the kind words, and it made me write chapter 2.

I'm still unsure which character to put in the triangle for Juvia-Natsu. Will it be Gray, Lyon, Laxus, Sting, Gajeel? Heck, maybe Invel?! heh. Maybe you readers can help me decide? wink, wink!

anyway, special thank you to **Snoopy A, rosaji, Angelina1993, qhxsaii, myafroatemydog, TheLittleKittyMeows,** and of course to **apitatoor** (I'm really glad you liked it.)

Rating might increase to M!


End file.
